La verdad en mi corazon
by Hanasaki Mirai
Summary: es tiempo de elegir, no te puedes quedar con ambas
1. Tomando valor

La verdad en mi corazon 

Es lindo por k el final de inuyasha no es muy bueno parte mmm se lo dedico a la persona que mas kiero en este momento te amo sin ti no soy nada 

**C** on gran pesar en su corazón Kagome regresa ala epoca antigua para renunciar por fin al amor de Inuyasha, era claro que su corazón era de otra persona,pero aun no podia decirselo asi, ya lo habia pensado antes y lo seguia pensando, cerraba los ojos y recordaba la primera vez que abrazo a Inuyasha, pero en medio de ese hermoso recuerdo venia la imagen de KiKyo en los brazos de quien ella amaba.  
Esta vez no tomaria el mismo camino al pueblo donde Inuyasha estaba, decidio vagar un rato en el bosque, reflexionar un momento, mientras caminaba iba pensando en Inu,como lo conocio y se preguntaba en que momento sintio algo por el, y cuando todo el cariño se volvio en algo mas fuerte, tambien sentia envidia por Miroku y Sango que estaban al fin juntos, recordo cuando su perrito la llevaba a la escuela y como la cuido cuando enfermaba, ¿como poder terminar algo tan bello?, despues volteo al cielo y vio algo raro y recordo la razon, una mujer en el corazón de el, eso era lo que intervenia, realmente Kagome la odiaba y deseaba que Irasu jamas la hubiera revivido  
Por otro lado en el bosque se encontraba Inuyasha, preguntandose por que era tan complicado todo lo que vivia, al fin tenia a su lado a la mujer que amaba, pero sin embargo, no podia sacar de su mente la imagen de Kagome, un rostro triste, diciendole adios, que lo veria pronto por que ella necesitaba tiempo para despedirse, aun recuerda la cara de sorpresa de cuando lo vio abrazado con Kikyo, y pese a su rostro tan acongojado recuerda lo hermosa que se veia, como cambiaba su apariencia del uniforme de siempre a un bello vestido, daba vueltas por todos lados, le tenia que decir adios sin embargo no podia  
Comienza a llover, Kagome decide regresar a su casa por que aun no esta preparada y la lluvia entorpecia su camino, asi que se sento a esperar, adentro de una cueva, cierra los ojos un instante, un resplandor en su mano, es la perla de Shikon que resplandece tan radiante y hermosa, es por que el corazón de Kagome es puro y limpio pese a los sentimientos negativos contra Kikyo, pero al ver la cara de ella la perla se opaca poco a poco, entonces ella en su mente desea la felicidad de Inuyasha, lo buscara le dara la perla y asi el podra convertirse en humano y estar a lado de ella, ella desapareceria de sus vidas por siempre y nunca mas se acongojaria, vuelve a cerrar los ojos, se queda dormida, esta cansada de pensar, una lagrima se asoma por sus ojos,recuerda cuando el joven Koga la celaba e Inuyasha se enojaba, recuerda las veces en que monto su espalda, las multiples peleas existentes, que daria ella por volver a esos tiempos

Bueno asi keda el primer capitulo despues escribire el dos, espero me quede bien ando enmohecida ai shiteru mi niño 


	2. El regalo

Bueno despues del garrafal error que cometi continuare con esta historia, espero les guste

La lluvia ha terminado, es hora que Kagome salga de su escondite, el sol brilla como si no se hubiera ocultado por ningun instante, respira el aire puro, esta resignada a hacer lo que conviene  
Inuyasha esta con Kikyo se encuentran hablando de lo que planean, ella le dice que si termino con la otra mujer, si al fin seran libres de todo, el dice que aun no pero que no debe desesperar, cuanto la vea le anunciara su compromiso, aunque los ojos de el estan tristes, ella al notarlo le pregunta la razon, y el le dice que si es correcto que se casen, debido a que el es un hybrido y ella un cadaver andante, ella le dice que cuando se casen ambos moriran y estaran por una eternidad juntos, donde no interesa lo que sean. El no conforme la abraza y le dice "COMO QUIERAS AMOR",le da un beso y en es instante recuerda algo, recuerda cuando sostenia la mano de Kagome por primera vez, se detiene y pide disculpas a Kikyo, va a buscar a Kagome a su epoca y por fin aclarar todo en su cabeza.  
Inu camina el mismo camino de siempre cada que se preocupaba por Kagome, o se encontraba en peligro, imaginaba su sonrisa y recordaba cada lagrima que ella derrocho por el, y por mas que la recordaba no encontraba parecido con Kikyo, que equivocado estaba al compararla con ella, son dos mujeres distintas, al ir pensando le parece ver una figura, es Kagome pensando profundamente, al verla el se alegra, ella tambien lo abraza fuertemente como si se fueran a fundir en aquel contacto, pero se separan abruptamente:  
k-Hola (se sonroja un poco)  
I-Hola te iba a ir a ver. necesito hablar contigo de algo importante  
k-es sobre Kikyo verdad, la verdad no kiero escuchar, la verdad yo soy la que va a hablar (su tono se escucha molesto)  
I-pero, dejame hablar  
K- y decirme que, que amas a otra y yo fui una burla para ti, no lo permitire,eres de ella y no mio y vine a terminar esta situacion  
I- que significa esto, sientes algo por mi Kagome (la toma de la mano, esperando una respuesta)  
K- no te interesa (sus lagrimas brotan de nuevo) solo vine a darte esto (extiende la mano es la perla se Shikkon) te la regalo para que te puedas transformar en humano y ser feliz(la coloca en su garra y se da la media vuelya) adios, amor...  
El se sorprende, esta perla es lo unico que le permite a Kagome ir a esa epoca, sera que ella habra renunciado por completo a esto, cierra su garra y le da las gracias, da la media vuelta, y medita profundamente que fue lo que sucedio, por que titubio y por que le intereso lo que Kagome sentia si el  
Decide sentarse un rato y observar la perla, era tan hermosa, pero por alguna extraña razon no la queria, pensar en no ver el rostro de la dulce Kagome era algo insoportable, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y decide ir a buscar a Miroku, que apesar de sus perversiones siempre fue un gran conocedor del corazon de las mujeres  
Al encontrarse con su viejo amigo el le comenta lo que sucede, este le dice que Kikyo no es de su agrado pero que siempre lo amo y pese a la muerte lo busco, pero Kagome fue su compañera fiel pese a quer nunca le afecto lo de la perla, seria cruel arrancarla de su lado, sin embargo el debia de pensar a quien realmente amaba, y si lo de Kikyo no era simplemente un compromiso con su pasado, pero esa decicion la debe de tomar el lejos de todo lo que digan los demas y con respecto a la perla, la deberia regresar a su dueña

bueno es lo mas que puedo escribir espero sea de su agrado, mañana creo la terminara, y bueno amor te kiero no me extrañes por que me pones triste 


	3. Solo dire que te amo

Ya es definitivo terminare hoy la historia espero k les guste 

Inuyasha deja el hogar de Miroku con Sango, ella ahora es feliz con su pequeño bebé que espera en camino al cual nombrara Kojaku para recordar a su hermano que murio a causa del retiro de la perla, Inu observa a la feliz pareja y desea que su vida sea asi, pero sabe que su destino esta en manos de KIkyo y ella desea regresar al mundo de los muertos,sin embargo, le gustaria tener un hijo y criarlo, pero el no sabria que es tener esta felicidad  
Camina lentamente a lado de Kikyo quien se esta probando su traje de novia, al ver a su prometido lo abraza y le pregunta si la encuentra linda, el sin palabras le da un beso y le dice que es la novia mas bella que haya visto, pero que tiene que ir a la epoca de Kagome a aclarar las cosas, ella ve sus ojos y lo toma de la mano, sale de su casa y habla con el:  
K.- no queria preguntar pero...¿aun estas seguro de esto?  
I.-¿Seguro de que?  
K.-de la decision que tomaste, aun quieres ser mi esposo y vagar conmigo por la eternidad, como soñamos hace algun tiempo, o aquella mujer ocupo tu corazon y no quieres morir a mi lado como debe de ser  
I.- yo te prometi algo y lo cumplire, una vez te desepcione no volvera a suceder  
K.- no kiero que sientas obligacion para conmigo, se que tienes la perla en tu poder, veo su brillo, viste a Kagome y no le dijiste nada, eso quiere decir que no estas seguro  
I.- no me dejo hablar  
K.- y por que la veras (un largo silencio ocurre) lo sabia por que no quieres que se cierre el vinculo de ambos mundos, no te preocupes, te espere 50 años y mi reencarnacion te busco, eres mio ya sea por ella o por este cadaver andante, solo debes decidir a cual de mis dos yo deseas, te dejare solo elige (le da un beso y toma su mano) esperare lo que sea necesario, ya sea 50 años o miles de años mi esencia es la misma  
No comprende las palabras de Kikyo quien da la media vuelta y le dice: me quitare esto no tiene caso ensuciarlo si no lo usare, te esperare si no regresas entendere, pero si regresas deberas cumplir, de todos modos no vivire mucho tiempo  
El da la media vuelta y se sube a la copa de un árbol, sigue pensando en las palabras de Kikyo "mi esencia es la misma", pero eso no era cierto, eran mujeres diferentes, el sol se oculta lentamente, el lo ve como una ultima oportunidad, se baja del árbol y se para enmedio de ambos caminos, el que lo llevaria a un futuro seguro, y el que lo llevaria a un futuro incierto, cierra los ojos y escucha una voz interna que dice, solo sigue el camino que te dictes  
Es de noche, solo se ve una luz atravez de una ventana, Inuyasha la observa, se introduce por ella lentamente, entra a la habitacion oscura, ve a una mujer acostada en el futón, se nota que esta preocupada, pero no pierde su belleza "mi esencia la misma" estas palabras dan vueltas en su cabeza, es tan bella, su cabello negro, su piel blanca, luce tan hermosa asi dormida, se acuesta asu lado, posa su mano sobre su rostro, es tan suave, la huele es un hermoso aroma a flores y un poco de tierra humeda, ella abre sus ojos y le contesta, sabia que regresarias por mi, siempre lo hiciste, se besan lentamente, las manos de el recorren su cuerpo, es tan suave se repite una y otra vez, ella lo observa, es luna nueva asi que se ha convertido en un muchacho,: K.-te amo tanto Inuyasha, como llegue a odiarte pero fue una trampa, (el la toma de su cintura la pone sobre el)  
I.-eres tan bella mi amada novia(besa sus labios, baja por su cuello y la vuelve a colocar sobre la colcha, toma su ropa y la kita lentamente, ve sus pechos, y los besa, ella se sonroja pero no lo impide. la luna ilimuna tal escena, se desvisten lentamente, y sus cuerpos quedan semidesnudos, hasta que ella reacciona y le pide parar, que lo ama y deben esperar, ella esta nerviosa, el tembloroso, sus cuerpos se desean y sus corazones tambien, el se acuesta a su lado abrazandola, quedando bajo la sabana y le dice:  
I.-mi corazón ha decidido, (saca la perla de entre su ropa) he decidido ser tuyo, por siempre, como lo he sido desde el dia que te conoci,por que aunque tu esencia sea la misma, tu eres diferente, pero me quedare a tu lado solo si tu lo deseas, si tu quieres que este contigo  
K.-Claro que lo deseo es lo que siempre he querido, me siento tan comoda en tus brazos (se acurruca en el)  
I.- y que quieres que haga con la perla, te la entrego, me convierto en este ser, o me convierto ren una bestia de verdad  
K.- quiero que estes conmigo, tu sabes cual es el camino  
Inuyasha se levanta,se dirige al pozo y tira a colmillo de acero, pide un deseo a la perla, el resplandor de la perla se ve a los largo del templo, Inuyasha regresa a la habitacion de su amada, ella al verlo suelta unas lagrimas:  
I.-no llores, es lo que deseaba realmente  
K.- lo has hecho por mi. por mi te has transformado,eres un humano de verdad solo por mi,te juro que te hare feliz  
I.-siempre me has hecho feliz Kagome  
Y con el mas tierno de los besos la toma entre sus brazos y la acuesta lentamente, quedando sus cuerpos juntos, semidesnudos, ella luce cansada, el la comprende, se acuesta a su lado la abraza  
I.- asi permanecere toda mi vida contigo  
K.- espero que asi sea mi amor, buenas noches  
Se dan un beso y quedan dormidos uno a lado del otro, amanece un nuevo dia y ellos estan juntos, solo que Inuyasha se siente extraño,es una sensacion algo rara, pero no preocupa a Kagome, ya que es el comenzar de un nuevo dia y de una nueva vida, cierra sus ojos y pide disculpas a Kikyo, y promete que sera la ultima vez que piensa en ella

Si lo se no es un buen final pero es el final que yo queria, n.n creo k es lindo pese a ser tan sencillo, y bueno este es un regalo a mi amor querido y amado, Josue quiero que estemos juntos toda la vida, por que quiero cumplir nuestra promesa. Y alos demas perdonen la cursileria, pero es la primera vez que le escribo algo a mi niño de mi propia autoria y como dije estoy algo enmohecida.Espero sus reviews   
HanasakiMirai 


End file.
